When it was me
by LumosOrion
Summary: A song-fic about Kuki and Wally, Wally has got a new girlfriend and Kuki is really torn up about it, she remembers all the good times she had with him and how Wally is having the same good times with his girlfriend instead of Kuki


Kuki sat there curled up on the sofa, occasionally taking a look over her shoulder at Wally's room where him and his girlfriend were.

"Why her, why not me…" Kuki mumbled.

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"****  
****Long brown hair all down her back****  
****Cadillac truck, so the hell what****  
****What's so special about that**

Kuki hated Wally's girlfriend, she hated how that girl looked down her nose at everybody even Wally. Justine Baker. Kuki wanted to throw up even thinking about that name; Justine was 5'5" and had chocolate brown hair cascading down her back, she had green eyes like Wally but to Kuki Wally's green eyes were so much better.

******She used to model, she's done some acting****  
****So she weighs a buck of 5****  
****And I guess she's alright****  
****If perfection is what you like**

Kuki watched as Justine came out giggling with Wally in tow. Justine was the perfect girl to a lot of boys and girls. She used to model for magazines and even got a shot in a movie! She is the perfect weight and size. Kuki knew better than anyone that Wally hated perfectionists and used to laugh at girls like Justine…so why was he dating her?

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not****  
****Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got****  
****Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed****  
****I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

Kuki sighed as she saw how Wally was holding Justine and how he was looking at her. He held Justine like she was _his_ like no one else could have her, and how he looked at her with is gorgeous emerald eyes, he looked at her like she was the reason he was alive. Kuki remembered when Wally used to look at her that way, when he used to hold her and protect her like she belonged to only him.****

**Tell me what makes her so much better than me****  
****What makes her just everything I can never be****  
****What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
****Because I can remember when it was me****  
**

Kuki watched as Justine left the tree house blowing Wally a kiss and slamming the door shut to signal that she had left. Suddenly everyone had appeared back in the lounge as Kuki wiped her tears away. Wally walked over to the sofa and saw Kuki sitting there.

"Hey Kuki how long you been there I didn't see ya" he asked in his Aussie accent.

"What makes her so much better than me?" Kuki screamed leaving the room.

Kuki sat in her bedroom and cried her eyes out over Wally, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been for falling for him when he would never feel the same way again.

******And now you don't feel the same****  
****I remember you would shiver every time I said your name****  
****You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes****  
****Now you don't care I'm alive how did we let the fire die****  
**

Kuki remembered before Wally met Justine and when she never realised her feelings towards him…

"_Hey Wally" Kuki giggled sitting next to her best friend._

"_H-hey Kooks" Wally stammered turning bright red. "How a-are y-you?"_

"_I'm really really happy!" Kuki smiled. "What makes you feel happy Wally?"_

"_Looking into your eyes makes me feel happier than ever" Wally grinned._

Why couldn't it be that way now? Why did she have to realise her feelings after Wally met Justine.

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not****  
****Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got****  
****Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed****  
****I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

Kuki looked at her old photo albums from when she was in the Kids Next Door, almost all the pictures in the photo albums was of her and Wally. A picture fell from the album and Kuki picked it up. It was a picture of her and Wally hugging it each other smiling yet crying at the same time on what they thought was their decommissioning when they were actually being transferred into the Teens Next Door.

**What makes her so much better than me****  
****What makes her just everything I can never be****  
****What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
****Because I can't remember when it was me**

Kuki walked down the hallway to the kitchen to find Wally and Justine laughing and flicking popcorn at each other. Kuki remembered all the food fights her and Wally used to have…

"_Hey Kooks throw a piece of popcorn for me to catch" Wally grinned._

"_Sure" Kuki giggled chucking the popcorn._

"_Ow!" Wally laughed as it hit his eye. "It's on Sanban"_

_Wally chased Kuki around the kitchen chucking popcorn at each other before Wally got close enough to grab Kuki around the waist and tickle her._

****

**That made you smile, that made you laugh****  
****Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me****  
****That was your world, your perfect girl****  
****Nothing about me has changed that's why I'm here wondering**

Kuki remembered when she was the only person who could make Wally smile or laugh. She was the only girl who could make him happier than anyone else.

_Wally grinned at his best friend sitting next to him. She was resting her head on his shoulder while she cried over Marley and Me. _

"_Do ya know what Kooks?" He whispered._

"_What?" she sniffed._

"_You're my perfect girl" Wally smiled wiping her tears away with his thumb._

"_R-really?" She stuttered._

"_Yeah, you make me laugh, make me smile, hell you make me happier than anything else, you're my world!" Wally smiled hugging her._

****

**What makes her so much better than me****  
****What makes her just everything I can never be****  
****What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
****Because I can remember when it was****  
**

Kuki pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them. No one could make her happier than Wally could and he didn't even realised she existed anymore. She had images flashing through her mind. Justine and Wally…Wally and Justine, Her own brain as torturing her even more.

******What makes her so much better than me****  
****What makes her just everything I can never be****  
****What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
****Because I can remember when it was me****  
**

Kuki was too busy crying to realise that someone had slid into her room. She felt two arms snake around her waist to pull her up off the floor, she looked up into two gorgeous emerald eyes.

"W-Wally what are you doing h-here?" she stammered.

"Can't a boy see his best friend?" Wally smirked.

"What about Justine?" Kuki asked wiping her tears away/

"She left" Wally shrugged.

"Why?" Kuki mumbled.

"Because I dumped her" he smiled.

"Why? You love her!" she demanded.

******When it was me****  
****When it was me****  
****When it was me**

"It was always you Kuki" Wally smiled playing with her hair. "I've only ever loved you"

Kuki was speechless as Wally brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her more longingly and passionately than she had ever dreamed her first kiss would be like.


End file.
